


Technicolour Tangent

by Mx_Maxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Hypnosis Kink, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Other, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maxie/pseuds/Mx_Maxie
Summary: You're strapped down dear, can't go anywhere, and there's nobody to hear if you scream. Why not give in then? Why not let yourself fall into the colours, it would be so easy. You'd feel so nice, I promise.
Relationships: Original Alien Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Technicolour Tangent

You humans always think you're oh so hard to thrall. So hard to catch, and bend, and twist those sparkling minds of yours until they're placid and calm. You're all so adorable, sweet really. All bully bluster and flushed fluster when you first wake. On the table, like you are now, oh yes, a table dear. Isn't it soft though? Aren't you relaxed?

No? Ah, well, here you go, opening your mouth to say?

"I'm not gonna fall for your hypnosis bullshit!"

And there it is! Ahh, those pretty words, such sweet first ones. Oh you darling humans always use them, those specific ones. Spit and swear that there's no way you could be thralled by something like me. What am I anyway?

Hmm, why don't you take a look dear? A very good look, and then you tell me what you think, of the colours perhaps? Aren't they pretty, don't they dazzle?

"N-not working."

Oh I know dear, but the colours, tell me. Do you like the way they shift and spin? Hmm, what do you humans call them? Neon? No, no, tech-ni-colour? Yes, that one. Techni-colour, such a strange little word, catches on the tip of the beak and tastes ever so odd. 

Hmm? “Won’t fall for it?” I know you won’t, but you _are_ slurring your words, pretty thing. And you’re leaking, just a bit. From your mouth yes, but down here too. Did you realise? 

Oh ho ho, look at that shiver! So responsive already? My my, you’re quite a treat. Shh, no no, don’t waste your words, pretty, I know you won’t fall for my thrall. You’ve already said, haven’t you? Yes, you have, so why keep saying it? That’s just a waste of breath, don’t you think?

“Y-yes?”

Ah see, I knew you were smarter than the rest, you looked it you know. Sitting under that clear sand, hiding away from the falling water. You kept your eyes on your screen but you knew someone was there, didn’t you? Your heart rate was running away from you, and you couldn’t stop twitching, moving.

Ohh, that’s when I knew I had to have you. And now I do, and now you're here, and tell me dear, do you like the colours? Keep your eyes on them dear, there you go, watch them shift and change right in front of you. Which do you like best, pet?

"G-gold?"

Is that the tangent colour? The one between vector and vigour? Oh I can never tell, you humans have such a different perception but I am glad you like it, dear. And, do you perhaps, like this? When I stroke your cheek? So soft. Humans are always so soft, that's why we love to play with you, you know. You're all so soft and delicate and easy.

"W-wait."

Wait? Wait for what, dear? Don't you want me to touch you? Oh but you can have the colours so much closer, brighter, _stronger_ , if I do. And you want the colours, don't you? You're tracking them with your eyes, trailing after them like a first day chick. Adorable, little thing.

But, maybe you don't. So, shall I take my hand away, pet? 

"No! I...no, please..." 

There you go dear, there you go. It's so much easier to just fall into the colours, isn't it? To drift-rift-ift away into them. And leak-eak-eak, oh so messy. Mmm, delicious. Would you mind pet? If I tasted you? If I ate you right up? I'm sure you wouldn't, you're already aching for it, aren't you. Rocking your hips like that, blood flushed and warm already. So warm.

Would you let me, dear? Touch you here, where the blood's hottest and you can barely keep still? Though the straps won't break, they've held strong for longer than your sweet little self has been alive you know, they won't budge. So, you could be as wild and wanton as you liked, there'd be nowhere to go, nothing to do, but take whatever I gave you. 

"Nnnng."

Is that a yes, dear? To me spreading you open and _devouring_ you?

"Mmmm."

Well, I suppose that's as close to a yes as we'll get, don't you? No, don't bother answering, you'll only be wasting your words, and I prefer better things. Like your moans and your whimpers, ohh those are delectable. As you cum, as you cum and cum and cum until you're crying on the table, from too much, oh so much. Those are divine, dear, simply _divine_. And I'll have them, you'll give them, because you want to. Don't you?

You want anything and everything the colours give you, because you need them. Need the colours, need the thoughtlessness, the floating away and apart from yourself but still feeling everything.

The drag of my feathers along your thighs, the pinch of my talons around your hips. Oh yes, yes, squirm for me dear, and be loud, I want to hear. Oh yess, _that's_ it dear, a little more, a little louder. Go ahead, buck and rock as hard as you'd like, into my touch, onto my tongue. I don't mind, I'd like you to, isn't that what I told you? Isn't that what the colours make you want to do?

Your glimmering gold and poison purple, do you see them? Aren't they lovely, aren't you heavy? Tight? Hot?

"P-please."

Please? Please what? You'll have to use your words if you want me to understand, dear. I did tell you to save them for something more important. Mmm, lovely dear, fuck yourself on my tongue, yes, yes, just like that, grind down for me. Ahh, exquisite. 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease."

Saying the same word so many times doesn't mean you've used your words, dear, but I do appreciate the try. The effort and at _tempt_. But, do you think you've earned it? The right, the privilege? Pretty little thing, it would be so nice if you came for me, but I don't need that. I can get everything I need from you without giving you a single, itty-bitty orgasm.

So-so-so why don't you try again? And maybe I'll let you. Maybe you'll earn it. Go on, watch the colours dance for you and find your words, dear. 

"P-please I...nnng...please l- ** _et_**."

Almost there, almost there. Just a little more, just a touch hotter, just a bit deeper. You can do it dear, won't you do it? 

"Pleasepleaseplease."

Tsk, try again dear. Don't you want to make the colours happy? Don't you want them bursting and dazzling across your eyes? You could have that, you could have so much more. Just try. Just do it. 

"- _cum!_ P-lease let me cum! Please p-lease Master."

Ohh there you are dear, there you are. Perfect little thing, using your words so well. Yes you can, yes I'll let you. Cum for me dear, cum my pretty little thing. Fuck yourself harder, to the edge. You're there, right here. Cum for me, _now_. 

"Yesyesyes."

Yes, yes indeed. Pretty thing, dear thing. Cum for your Master, for the colours too. Don't you love them, my sweet treat? Don't you want to stay with them forever? Be good for them, do whatever they ask?

"Yes, yes Master."

Yes of course dear, yes of course. My thralled little human. 

**Author's Note:**

> imma be real folks, I've been waiting to use the "aliens made them do it" tag for literal years. at least 5. I have accomplished an author milestone :')


End file.
